Heat Haze Days - Kagerou Days
by XxJigoku-no-HanaxX
Summary: (AU) It's supposed to be a normal summer. But it's not when Gon repeatedly die and Killua is trapped in a never-ending cycle. It seems that this story only have one ending, but there's should be another, right? One-shot based on Hatsune Miku's song, Kagerou Days.


**A/N: Look guys, I know I suppose to update another chapter to Boku no VOCALOID, but my hands are itchy to write this. *author got killed by Killua. So that means the author is dead. Wait, what?*  
**

**This is based on Hatsune Miku's song, Kagerou Days. There's already a Manga and light novel for it, although I never read it. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, the original Kagerou Days belongs to its creators.**

**WARNING: OOC, typos, probably some grammar error, AU, etc.**

**Heat Haze Days**

**Kagerou Days**

-Killua's POV

I woke up on the sound of the crickets. Argh, it's so annoying! I wanted to go back to sleep but I can't! Oh well, I guess I just have to wake up then.

Gyah! I'm all sweaty! Well, it's summer and I sleep with my blanket in this sunny day, so it all makes sense. Wait, what time is it? I reached my phone and saw that it's already 12:05. And I also saw that today is August 15.

I was going to take a shower when I received a message from my brother, Kalluto. He's currently on the beach with his friends from a group he called Genei Ryodan. That lucky bastard. But I sweat-dropped when I saw a picture of him and most of his friends are wearing a poker face although they are having fun in the beach.

Aaaaahh... Now I wish that I can go to some place in this summer holiday like Kalluto. It's boring to just stay at home.

I took a shower then went downstairs with my skateboard.

"Ah, Killu~! Good morning!" greeted my mother.

"Morning," I said lazily.

"Here, I've made you a sandwich. It's actually for your breakfast but because you haven't woke up yet, I saved it."

"Thanks, _Okaa-san_."

If you thought my mother is weird, then you've guessed right. She always acted over-protective towards me, she wears an electronic visor 24/7, and she loves to cross-dress Kalluto and Alluka, making them both look like girls.

* * *

I ride my skateboard to the park, my favorite place in the neighborhood. Then, I sat in one of the swings there. When I checked my phone, it's already 12:30

Gosh, the sunlight is sickening. I know sunlight gives us vitamin D, but it's making me sick if I get too much.

A boy with spiky hair sat on the swing beside me.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey."

He looked weird yet kind. And a little fox-like creator is sitting on his lap.

"My name is Gon Freecss. What's yours?" he asked.

"Killua Zoldyck," I answered Gon.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Killua!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

I chatted with him. He sounds like a nice boy. He is currently living with her Aunt Mito and his father is a nature preserver.

"You know, I think I kinda hated summer..." Gon muttered while petting his little fox. Then, he smile at me.

Suddenly, his pet flee from his lap and into the streets. Gon chased it while shouting, "Kon! Wait!"

But when Gon crossed the street, the light turned green. I could only watched in disbelief as Gon's body is slammed by a truck.

"GON!" I shouted as I ran towards Gon's body that has been covered with his own blood. "Someone! Call the ambulance! PLEASE!"

Then I saw a boy similar to me. He's smirking towards me mockingly. Finally I realized that is a heat haze, taking the form of me. "What you see is real!" it said. Suddenly everything blurred and I fainted.

* * *

I woke up at my room on the sound of the clock.

Huh? What time is this? I checked my phone and it's 12:04. And today is... August 14.

The phone let out a sound, making me surprised. Oh, it's just a message from my brother, Kalluto. Wait... didn't he sent this message to me already? And this photo... I've seen it already!

Oh well, maybe I'm just imagining it. I took a shower and head downstairs with my skateboard.

"Ah, Killu~! Good morning!" greeted my mother.

"Morning," I said lazily.

"Here, I've made you a sandwich. It's actually for your breakfast but because you haven't woke up yet, I saved it."

"Thanks, _Okaa-san_."

Eh? It's the same sandwich and the same conversation. This is all getting weird. Don't tell me I... traveled through time?!

* * *

I sat in one of the swings on the park. I checked my phone and it's already 12:30.

I massaged my forehead as I tried to digest what's going on. Well, I can only think of one conclusion; I traveled through time to save Gon. But how come that today is August 14 when Gon died at August 15? And I didn't see him anywhere...

A boy with spiky hair sat on the swing beside me.

Speak of the devil...

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey."

"My name is Gon Freecss. What's yours?" he asked.

"Killua Zoldyck," I answered Gon.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Killua!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

We talked the same conversation as on August 15.

"You know, I think I kinda hated summer..." Gon muttered while petting his little fox, Kon. Then, he smile at me.

Suddenly, Kon flee from his lap and into the streets. Remembering how Gon supposed to die, I hold his hand before he can run to the streets.

"Let's just go home..." I said.

"Eh? What about Kon?"

"I think he can find his own way to your home."

Fortunately, he agreed. I smiled in victory.

When we walked through the pathway, I noticed that we are walking near a construction site. And suddenly everyone turned their heads up and started to shouting. Curious, I turned my head too. But what happen is that an iron pole fell from the top of the half-ready building, piercing Gon's body.

My eyes widened as Gon's blood splatted to me and his scream rang to my ears.

The haze walked past me while saying, "This is real!"

Then everything blurred. But before I passed out, I swear that I saw Gon smiling.

* * *

It's already been repeated for a decade now. I've grown tired of Kalluto's message, mother's sandwich, and the smell of Gon's blood.

Whatever I do, it seems that I can't save Gon. What differs it every time I rewind the day, is only either Gon died in August 14 or August 15, and in what way he died.

Fell from the stairs, cut by scissors, train accident, elevator accident. Aaaaaargh! This cliche is making me sick!

The ending is only one... No, it can't be just one... Yeah, there's another...

I watched Gon ran to the streets, chasing Kon. But before he even can cross the street, I ran pass him. The light turned green and a truck slammed my body.

Gon only could watch me with shock. I saw the haze, looked startled. I smirked mockingly to it and said, "Take that!"

What I saw before I die is Gon and his... haze...

* * *

-Normal POV

A boy with spiky hair woke up at 12:05. It's August 15.

He stared blankly to his bed sheets. "_Gomen_, Killua... I failed to save you again..." Gon whispered to himself.

Then he averted his eyes towards a smirking haze, taking the form of his body.

* * *

**A/N: Yeay! It's done! Ah, my fingers are actually hurts because of playing volleyball. I hate Physical Education...**

**The story is confusing, I know.**

**If you want to check the original one, just search it on Youtube *now the author is killed by the readers. So, the author is dead again* (edited because I realized the links can't be shown)  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
